


Cuddling for Dummies

by odoridango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home through a snowstorm and demands his proper allotment of cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling for Dummies

Eren’s got a bit of a penchant for oversize sweaters. Not that Levi’s complaining—the sweaters seem practical, warm and easy to move around in, and Eren looks cute in them with the sleeves draped over his hands, hem at his thighs, charmingly crooked neckline framing the alluring contours of neck and collarbones.

And of course, there are the fringe benefits.

“Holy fuck,” Eren hisses, hands clenching and releasing around the television remote, shuddering as Levi’s hands nudge at the hem of his sweater, fingers brushing bare skin. “Your hands are really, really cold.”

“Who was the dumbass who wanted me to pick up ice cream on the way home from work? In the middle of winter? During heavy snowfall?” Levi grumbles, scooting up behind his lover on the sofa, definitely not sulking. “Excuse you, you fucking fuckface.” Petulantly, he only eases his hands further inside Eren’s sweater, and Eren screams a little when Levi’s hands squeeze at his chest, skating over his nipples.

“Seriously, did you not wear gloves or something?” Eren asks with a shiver, grabbing futilely at Levii’s hands where they’ve latched onto his pectorals. “Levi, are you listening to me? Hey—Levi—Levi, stop that—!”

Levi stubbornly worms his way into Eren’s sweater, sticking his head underneath it and shimmying his way up. “You’re a goddamn space heater, don’t be a stingy bastard,” he says, smirks at the shudder of Eren’s body where Levi’s lips meet the warm stretch of spine. “Besides, I’m just following the instructions you sent me.”

“What instructions?” Eren asks impatiently, trying to dig his elbows into Levi’s sides. “I didn‘t send you any instructions, especially not on how to harass me.”

“And you call me an old man,” Levi snorts, finally managing to navigate the sea of fabric and popping his head out of the wide neckline. He scoots forward a little more to press his pelvis into Eren’s bottom, cradling Eren between his legs and grinding in a slow, steady circle. “Dick hard on the butt.” The pectoral muscles in his hands get a good squeeze, and clever fingertips flick against hardening nipples. “Titty in my hand.” Fine, black hair tickles Eren’s nape as just a whisper of lips settles tenderly against the sensitive skin there. “Kiss ya neck,” Levi murmurs, voice low and breaking off into a series of dark snickers, breath moistening Eren’s skin, questing mouth laying a line of bites and nips down Eren’s jaw.

“Hell yeah,” he purrs, stretching and snapping the band of Eren’s boxer-briefs and sweatpants together, the slap of elastic against skin lost in the ambient noise coming from the television. The bulge underneath those boxer-briefs goes unattended.

“Fuck you,” Eren groans, gently rolling his hips with frustration, “I can’t believe you just seduced me with a meme.”

“Not my fault your dick game weak,” Levi husks into the vulnerable shell of an ear, licking it before he slides out of the sweater and scampers off into the bedroom to avoid death by Jaegering. Eren leaps off the couch to barrel after him in indignation.

“You’re so full of shit!” Eren says as he goes straight for the armpits, but Levi thwarts him with wily hands, and they roll all over the bed in another legendary bout of tickle-wrestling, both of them gasping for breath and beet red in the face at the end of it, worn out and curled together on their sides atop the ruined bed.

“You’re going to make this bed again before we go to sleep,” Levi harrumphs, tapping his fingers against the soft wool covering one smooth shoulder blade, bumping the top of his head lightly against Eren’s chin.

“Says who,” Eren retorts, arms winding tighter around Levi’s chest. “You started it.” Toes rub against ankles, fingers work their way through clothing to smooth skin, and they bicker endlessly. They snipe at each other while cuddling on the bed, make jabs and swipes as they raid the kitchen for yesterday’s leftovers, argue over the night’s movie as they perch hand-in-hand on the couch, eating ice cream shirtless in the dead of winter. Though a vicious flurry of snow beats at their window, it is more natural and comfortable than anything else to sit side-by-side, light flickering on their faces, the warmth of casual, familiar insults sliding off their tongues at odds with the chill of the spoons in their mouths, though the conflicting sensations are just as comfortable and organic as the intimate press of body to body, the seamless fit of their contours as if they were never separate.

“Go get your fucking sweater,” Levi growls, “I’m cold.”

“Get it yourself,” Eren grumbles, and goes back to complaining about how the plot makes no sense, pressing himself up against Levi a little more insistently. Somehow, it’s warm.

**Author's Note:**

> http://catos.co.vu/post/71527833955
> 
> totally influenced by this gif i have no shame all your self-indulgence is belong to me


End file.
